Scrabble
by rox siniestra
Summary: ¿Qué fue lo que había escrito con esa "A"? ¿Cuál había sido la palabra que logró que ella se pusiera de aquel modo? Pero al fin de cuentas, todo es culpa del Scrabble, aunque al final del día debía de darle las gracias.


**Se bien que esto es corto, pero tenía la idea dando vueltas por mi cabeza, y no pude resistirme. Aparte si seguía con Yaoi, creo que Vale me iba a decapitar.**

**Y como una conti no se me ocurrió le estoy dando una pareja clásica.**

**En otras palabras Ginga y Madoka.**

**No me gusta la idea de entretenerlos mucho más, así que... ¡disfruten esta cosa con carencia de sentido!**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade Metal Fight no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes.**

* * *

No había pasado tanto desde que habían comenzado a jugar. Madoka iba ganando con una clara ventaja de casi ciento cincuenta puntos. Era lógico, ese era su juego preferido desde pequeña. Mientras que, por otro lado, Ginga estaba bastante perdido, apenas sabía que debía hacer. Y sí, si no sabes usar la cabeza nunca ganaras en el Scrabble.

Lo que Ginga si notaba era las palabras que utilizaba su amiga mecánica: amor, pasión, beso, caricia, romance, deseo...

Sin saber por qué, colocó una "A" de la "M" de amor, y formó "MA". Luego de eso miró a su amiga y la vió más sonrojada.

—Oye... Madoka ¿estás bien?

La castaña solo logró sonrojarse aun más. Ginga no lograba comprender que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Tienes fiebre?

Cuando la mano del joven de cabellos rojos se acercó a la frente de la joven, esta se apartó veloz y torpemente. Madoka cayó de espaldas y pateó el tablero, el cual salió volando junto con sus fichas.

—¡Tengo que irme!— Gritó ella—. Es mejor que vayas a algún otro lado.

Todo pasó tan rápido. Ella levantándose. Ella empujando a Ginga a la puerta. Ella cerrándole la puerta en la cara. Y el grito de: ¡Tengo que calmarme! proveniente del interior de B-Pit.

Ginga parpadeó consecutivamente y se alejó un paso de la puerta—. ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

El de ojos miel soltó un largo suspiro y comenzó a caminar sin algún destino en mente. Ya que, en su mente, solo había lugar para pensar y analizar lo que acababa de ocurrir, aunque no se le ocurriese ni una sola idea que sea decente. Todas sus conclusiones terminaban con Beyblade. Y era seguro que no era por eso que su querida amiga había reaccionado así.

—Ma...

—¿Qué?

Saltó de un susto. No sabía que alguien estuviese a su lado en la banca. ¿Banca? ¿Cuándo había él llegado al parque? ¿Y cuándo se había sentado?

—Ginga ¿estás bien?

Ginga miró a la persona que le estaba hablando. Suspiró aliviado cuando notó que era Kenta.

—Digamos que no...

El de cabellos verdes notó la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de su amigo. Era la misma expresión que vió cuando contó lo de la "muerte" de su padre. Suspiró y apartó la vista del joven de cabellos rojos. En esos momentos necesitas amigos a tu lado, pero es mejor no decir nada, a decir algo y poner peor a tu amigo.

—Actuó muy extraña...

Lo había dicho sin saber. Ya que pensó que lo estaba pensando, pero su boca fue traicionera y las palabras se le escaparon.

Kenta miró nuevamente a Ginga, ahora comprendía todo. Estaba preocupado por Madoka.

—¿Quieres contarme?— Kenta sonrió a su amigo.

Le contó todo, hasta lo de las palabras que había utilizado Madoka en el juego.

—En conclusión... Puse una "A" y ahora no entiendo nada...— Suspiró pesadamente ante de ver la como el pequeño de cabellos verdes estaba intentando aguantar la risa—. ¡Oye! ¡Esto es serio!

Kenta no pudo aguantar más y estallo en un mar de carcajadas imparables.

—¡Anda! ¡Ríete de mi desgracia! ¡Pero no estaré aquí para verlo!

Cuando Ginga se puso de pie, Kenta le frenó—. Espera —se calmó— un poco. Aparte de "MA" ¿qué otra palabra formaste?

—¿Eh?

Suspiró—. En el Scrabble se forman varias palabras, y cuando el juego avanza se van formando más de una. Esa "A" que colocaste debió formar otra palabra, y esa palabra debe de ser lo que alteró de esa forma a Madoka.— Miró a Ginga y sonrió—. ¿No recuerdas las letras que había?

—Para serte franco... no.

Kenta se puso de pie y señaló en una dirección. Ginga comprendió lo que quiso decir, ya que esa era la dirección para llegar a B-Pit. Le sonrió a Kenta y salió corriendo. Ahora sabía que era lo que le había pasado a Madoka, solo restaba saber que palabra fue la que formó.

Ya estaba a dos calles de distancia cuando la duda le invadió. ¿Qué tal si ella no le quería hablar? ¿Qué ocurriría si ella jamás le volvía a dirigir la palabra? O peor aun... ¿Qué pasaría si ella le comenzase a odiar?

Se quedó tan sumido en sus preguntas que no notó cuando el día paso a ser la noche.

—Tiene que ser una broma... Una vez que pienso y pierdo todo el día...

—¿Piensas? Vaya, eso es nuevo.

No era difícil para Ginga reconocer la voz de su "eterno rival". Se giró sobre sí y vió la mirada del Rey de las Bestias sobre él. Por más que ninguno lo admitiese, desde que se conocieron, muchas veces se podían decir todo con una mirada. Eran amigos, aunque no parasen de combatir e uno con el otro.

—Habla Ginga.

—¿Has visto a Madoka?

Podría haberle contado todo. Podría pedirle ayuda, aunque este no se la brindase. Podría haberle implorado un consejo, pero de nada le serviría, Kyoya no era de los expertos en las mujeres. Pero seguramente, cualquier cosa hubiera sido mejor que haberle preguntado dónde estaba Madoka.

—Con Hikaru en la WBBA.

Bueno, se puede fallar. Por una vez, preguntarle a Kyoya algo que no sea Beyblade... fue buena idea.

Salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lo cual si era así, ya que Madoka era su vida, y sin ella... se muere.

Al llegar a su destino, entró. Busco por todo el edificio a la joven de ojos celestes. Cuando estaba por darse por vencido, escucho la voz de la dueña de su corazón.

—Y eso fue lo que pasó...

¿Pasó? ¿Qué cosa había pasado?

—Madoka— la llamó Hikaru—, piensa que eso fue algo muy dulce.

—Si, pero lo hizo sin saber...

—Aun así, él no se pudo explicar. Pregúntale a Ginga si se dió cuenta lo que escribió.

Ginga abrió los ojos, Kenta había dado en el blanco. La culpa era de lo que había escrito aparte de ese desgraciado "MA". Pero... ¿dulce? ¿Qué diablos fue lo que había escrito para que Hikaru diga que fue algo muy dulce?

—¿Cómo es que no te das cuenta que si ponías una "A" se escribía Madoka? O mejor aun ¿cómo no te das cuenta que en toda esa hilera horizontal quedaba "Ginga y Madoka"?

Ginga se dió una cachetada mental. Ahora entendía todo.

—Soy un idiota de primera categoría...

La puerta se abrió y salieron ambas chicas. Se quedaron de piedra al ver a Ginga ahí, y él no se quedó atrás, ya estaba pensando su testamento. Sabía que ahora, iba a morir... y de la peor forma... a merced de dos chicas.

—Creo que... ¡Tsubasa me llama! ¡Nos vemos!

Hikaru se fue de ahí, dejando a la pobre de Madoka y al imbécil de Ginga... solitos.

Silencio. No había ni un sonido, si siquiera el del viento. Ginga la miró y se acercó a ella, pero Madoka por reflejo se alejo. A cada paso que él daba, ella se alejaba. Hasta que Madoka quedó entre la espada y la pared, o mejor dicho entre Ginga y la pared.

—Aléjate...

—No.

Ella por primera vez, desde que le vió en la puerta, le miró directamente a los ojos. No era así como acostumbraba a hablar Ginga, y menos con ese todo. Pero al notar la mirada, esa dulce mirada fija en ella, logró ver que seguía siendo el mismo Ginga, no había cambiado. Su mirada no mostraba estar enojado, sino que la mirada, casi, con amor. No, no casi, la estaba mirando con amor y ternura. Era la mirada más hermosa que podía haber visto jamás, y más que nada, porque era del chico que le robó el corazón, el que la había enamorado, y el que nunca la iba a dejar sola, no importara la situación.

—Yo se que debes pensar que lo que hice fue una tontería pero...

Madoka no había callado porque ella quisiere, sino que calló porque unos labios estaban oprimiendo contra los de ella. Era un beso. Ginga le estaba besando. Fue un beso tierno, no más que un simple contacto de los labios. Pero para ambos fue lo más maravilloso del mundo, y no lo iban a cambiar por nada.

—Te amo.

La alegría la invadió, jamás se había podido creer que Ginga se le estaba declarando.

—También te amo, Ginga.

Al final del día, amos estaban juntos. Y debían de darle gracias al Scrabble, ya que ese anticuado juego, resultó ser lo que terminó uniéndolos a ambos.

* * *

**Como se dice de donde vengo, si no les gustó ¿para qué lo leyeron? Ok no, es que siempre quise decir eso~**

**La verdad esto surgió esta mañana cuando jugaba al "Apalabrados" de Facebook, y luego se me hizo parecido al Scrabble. Y ahí sonreí pensando que sería divertido ver como salían cosas raras. Y una cosa llevó a la otra y termine escribiendo esto durante una hora. Si, una hora para tan poco.**

**Saben que los revies son mi sueldo, así que más vale que me paguen bien~**

**Nos estamos leyendo~**

**See You~~~**


End file.
